Stare
by Aeria
Summary: For the fic prompt: 'Blaine gets lost in the color of Kurt's eyes.' Very early relationship fic. Fluffy. So, so fluffy.


**Title:** Stare

**Rating:** Oh my god it's rated G

**Prompt:** Blaine gets lost in the color of Kurt's eyes.

**Summary:** Beginning of the relationship Klaine. Like…maybe a couple of weeks in. Studying together on Kurt's bed and Blaine asks a question.

**Words:** 900

**A/N:** Another one! And then I may or may not take a break because I have a proper fic back from beta to consider. But, yeah, this is fluffy. FLUFFY. And G rated. God, I haven't done that in an age. Thanks for another awesome prompt anonmouse.

* * *

><p>"You know how your eyes change colour with the light?"<p>

Well that's a very random question to throw out there after half an hour of actual, proper studying. Kurt looks up but Blaine's looking back down at his textbook. "Excuse me?"

"Your eyes. They change colour."

Kurt just stares at him and Blaine just stares at the book in front of him and Kurt's starting to suspect he's blushing. Actually, he's sure, because the pink has reached the tops of his ears and Kurt can see it, even as Blaine tries to hide it. Watching Blaine blush makes Kurt's heart beat a little faster. But he just says "Okay," and continues to stare at the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine flicks a page over and continues to pretend to be reading again.

Kurt's pretty sure that the last person to say anything like that about his eyes was his mother and if could make him sad, maybe, if he dwelled on it, but instead his heart just beats a little faster again. Because Blaine said it.

"Was there a question about them?" he asks gently, coaxing Blaine's gaze up with his voice.

Blaine's cheeks are still tinged pink and he's trying to look like there's nothing amiss and grin dopily and shrug through it all.

They're still so new at this, but Kurt doesn't think many boyfriends would make such strange remarks about eye colour while they were sitting at opposite ends of the bed, one studying French, the other cramming for Physics. He's sure they wouldn't do it in the breathless voice Blaine used and then look away and blush.

Blaine's staring at him now and Kurt can't help but notice how stunning the colour in _his_ eyes is with the afternoon sun hitting them through the open window.

"Blaine, what?" Kurt pushes.

"I—" Blaine falters and blushes again and looks down and Kurt feels his breath catch somewhere in his throat to have his view of hazel eyes interrupted by the spread of dark lashes across his pink skin. He looks back up and there's a moment's question in Blaine's expression because Kurt must look ridiculously dumbstruck.

But at least it makes Blaine speak. "I'm bad at romance, Kurt, this is just going to sound weird."

Kurt doesn't even care. He's so utterly in love he doesn't care and for a moment he's happy to slip back to that place where he thought Blaine was perfect, happy to bask there for a few minutes and think there's nothing Blaine could possibly say that he won't love. And his expression must say it because Blaine's breathing in and saying, "I wanted to ask if I could watch them…change colour, I mean."

Kurt's lips quirk up and his eyes widen and he swallows a giggle because Blaine's already waving his hand and shaking his head and saying, "It's stupid."

Moving his book to the floor, Kurt crawls the length of the bed and with a guiding hand, pushes Blaine's out-stretched legs to the side so he can get closer. Then he relaxes back onto his knees, keeping his head tilted forward and his eyes already searching out Blaine's.

Blaine who is blinking a little too fast and breathing shallowly and looking off to the side every now and then. "Not stupid?" he asks.

"I don't think so. So long as I can look at yours." And Kurt already is, staring at the contours of brown to almost yellow and letting silly, romantic words slide around his head.

Blaine laughs and it's real and Kurt knows he's relaxing and wishes he didn't freak out like this so often but kind of doesn't because he loves that this is all so new and strange and uncharted for both of them. "I don't think I can watch your eyes change colour without you having to stare at mine."

They settle for a time, just staring and then blinking and it's tempting to look somewhere else when you're sitting so close and allowed to look but it's impossible to break the connection. Because the glimpses Blaine has caught of Kurt's eyes, the colours he's tried to imagine by staring at photographs of them, they don't do this justice. And Kurt thinks he can taste something sweet on his tongue just from staring so hard at Blaine, watching something glimmer and his pupils, just maybe, widen a little.

"They're stunning," Kurt whispers out.

And that makes Blaine glance away and down but Kurt's hand is sliding across his cheek, angling him back up and he says, "No, come on," and feels a little bit silly but Blaine's watching him, and that's all that matters. "Look at me," he tells him. And then he smiles and feels bold and Blaine sees it in his eyes if not across his lips. "Just keep looking until you can't not kiss me."


End file.
